Madness Laughs When Inspiration Smiles
by Insanity's Anarchy
Summary: A series of one-shots inspired by sentence blocks created by writeworld. The beginning of each chapter will include the sentence block, title, characters, pairings, and possible triggers. Multiple relationships, scenarios, and genres (ch. 1 angst/tragedy, ch. 2 humor)


**Child of The Wolf and The Lamb;**

" _I was young, but the hatred in my bones was old enough to start a war"._

 **notes;**

\- **Mentions of** child abuse, multiple personalities disorder

\- **Character death;** Shiori Akashi/Akashi's mother

\- **Characters;** Akashi Seijuro (bokushi and oreshi) , Shiori Akashi, Masaomi Akashi, Murasakibara Atsushi

* * *

 **Prologue;**

Akashi Seijuro was born the first son of the wolf. Tailored with all seeing eyes adorned in a bloody red, specked with gold and a matching ruby mane. Born for the sake of continuing the tradition of his father's kin; spreading hellfire and breeding trepidation in others as he graced them with his presence. An instinct so deeply embedded into his dna, that almost every fiber of his being screamed to act through domination and fear. In order to one day bear his family's cynical smile as he destroyed others in sake of his own well being.

Akashi Seijuro was also the first son of the lamb. Constructed with a heart encaged in a forlorn and forgotten memory. Born simply in order to keep his dying mother's last desire alive within himself as he grew. An oath that bound him to act through compassion while instinct coursed through his being screaming to destroy all that stood in the way. His limbs soon enclosed in the chains of his last vivid memory of her tears, trying to stop the wolf from shattering the small cage and tainting the heart of the lamb with its poisonous claws of deception. In order to one day break the malediction brought upon himself and his kin.

The first child, the first son shared by the formidable wolf and the solicitous lamb. Bred to succeed but born to fail; for the lamb is always killed by the wolf in the end.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro was both too young to have tasted the world's bitter poison seeping down his throat and tainting his bones with a hatred that could bring about a war, and too old for it to be acceptable to ignore the inexplicably morbid twists his life had contorted into.

Left to fend for his life against the wolf who helped wrench his small body into a world of jagged teeth and cunning smiles; it was a week after Shiori, his mother had left by the hand of death, did his father, Masaomi finally bit into flesh of his son. Painting the wooden floor in their shared red and dragging the chains of a beast behind him.

After that date, shared growls and mangled yells became a norm in the Akashi household. Distinct sounds of yelps and fighting grew into a twisted form of how each, the wolf and the boy, expressed their _disdain_ for one another. Each time Masaomi pulled the chains harder and harder; expectations clawing at Seijuro's mind. Until finally, years later the chains had snapped and Seijuro's limbs were freed once again.

It was a relatively calm afternoon the day Murasakibara Atsushi, a fellow first string member of the basketball team, and Seijuro's _subordinate,_ decided to challenge him. Adding to the previous night's snarls and wounds, Seijuro finally gave into the beast his mother tried so hard to hide away.

Akashi Seijuro was done living the through a whispered desire; but now ready to follow what his body had told him all his life. In doing so he allowed **him,** this beast, to take hold. Victory and domination over others suddenly became key. Letting **him** follow their instincts would allow them to obtain this new desire.

There would be no more fights for control over those beneath them as **he** would strike obedience into their subordinates. There would no longer be fights with their father, the wolf, as he had surely now passed his power by allowing **him** to become Seijuro.

Akashi Seijuro became the wolf when he let the molten gold bleed into his left eye, leaving everything the lamb cared for behind.


End file.
